On My Own
by JadeJedi
Summary: A short story about Jenny's adventures without her father, the Doctor. Prequel of 'Family of Time' but can be read on its own.


Year One

Jenny smiled as she ran as fast as she could back to her shuttle. She glanced back to see an angry hoard of surprisingly fast slug like aliens pursuing her. A mere hour ago she had started a revolution among their slaves which, apparently, did not sit well with the slugs. So here she was, running for her life. And it was marvelous.

Year Twenty

Jenny's eyes widened at the sound of the gun shot and she backed slowly away from the scene in horror as the body of the child slumped to the ground. "See what you did," the dictator mocked. "A child, dead. Because you refused to give us information."

Jenny shook her head. No, this wasn't her fault! She'd landed here a few days ago on the planet of Klato Major when she realized that the dictator was planning to take over their peaceful democratic twin planet, Klato Minor.

She'd quickly gone to the Klato Minor to warn the leader, who had given her the names of a people on the Klato Major that could help, as the Klato Minor was rather primitive in the way of weapons and space transport.

Jenny and gone halfway through the list, recruiting people to help overthrow the dictator before he could subjugate the population of Klato Minor when someone had alerted the dictator to her presence. She'd been captured and interrogated about the names on the list, which she had destroyed before her capture.

Of course, she had refuse to talk. She couldn't. The lives of millions from Klato Minor were on the line. Not to mention the names on the list. But then the dictator had brought in a little girl. A completely innocent, completely random little girl, and he told Jenny that the little girl would die if Jenny didn't give him the remaining names on the list, and the names of those she'd already recruited.

One life for the lives of millions. It was hardly much of a choice, so why had it hurt so much? Maybe because it was the first time Jenny had killed someone.

Sure, it hadn't been with her own hands, but it was still her fault! One life, for the lives of many. Jenny knew she would never forget.

Year Forty

Jenny blinked as light became visible. "My head," she moaned in pain, "Where am I?"

To her surprise, someone answered her. "You are on Earth," replied a male voice.

Jenny attempted to sit up. "Oh, no you don't" the man said with a laugh. "You're hurt. You're shuttle crashed here, and you need your rest." She groaned in frustration, but nodded and laid back down. She opened her eyes and saw the owner of the voice, a very good looking man with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?" he introduced himself flirtatiously.

"Jenny," the young time traveler replied. Jenny eyes briefly flickered to Jack's wrist. _Could it be?_

"Can my shuttle be fixed?" she asked weakly and Jack shook his head. "Sorry, it's completely crushed." Jenny sighed. She might not have a shuttle, but she might be able to steal that Vortex Manipulator he was wearing.

Year Sixty

Jenny stumbled as she appeared in a flash of light. "My head," she moaned. Time travel without a capsule was a killer, all right.

She looked around and decided the pain was worth it. A brand new planet, and a brand new world. From orbit it was a blue and green jewel suspended in space, the third planet from its sun. The atmosphere was full of clouds swirling in stark contrast to the black of space. Earth, Alaska, to be specific. _Earth, _she thought with a happy sigh. One of her favorite planets

Jenny looked up at the night sky and watched as _Aurora Borealis_ danced through the night. Jenny smiled at the amazing display caused by the sun.

Sometimes it was something as simple as the Northern Lights that made Jenny forget her troubles. As much as she loved touring Time and Space on her own, she had gotten lonely. She knew she could just ask someone to travel with her, but she didn't want just anyone, she wanter her dad and Donna.

How crazy was that? Here she was, sixty years old, traveling the universe, and she wanted Daddy. Jenny smiled a bit at the thought.

She glanced back up at the stars and the streams of light, and sighed.

Year Eighty

Jenny sighed as she leaned against the desk at the Moon Museum's visitor center. "How may I help you," asked a tired looking old man.

"Right. I was wondering, have you ever heard of anyone called 'the Doctor'? I've been doing some research," she lied, "and I was wondering if you might have any information."

The man furrowed his brow in concentration. "No, no I don't think I've ever-" he hesitated for a momet.

"Yes?" Jenny prompted eagerly. Lately she had been spending as much time as she could looking for her father. It had been eighty years and she was determined to find him.

"Well," the old man began, "there is a professor. She works at the University. Professor Song. I think she might know something. The Doctor, you say?"

Jenny nodded eagerly. "That's right," she said excitedly. She turned to the door and began running towards the exit. "Thank you!" she called over her shoulder.

"You're welcome!" the old man called, "There's no running!" he shouted. Jenny ignored him and dashed out onto the steps.

The next day Jenny was able to track down Professor Song's com number. "Hello," the professor answered, "This is Professor River Song."

"Hello Professor. My name is Jenny. I heard you might have some information on a man called 'the Doctor'." There was a long pause.

"Jenny?" the Professor said finally.

"Yes, that's me," Jenny replied a little impatiently.

"I can't help you. Spoilers." The Professor ended the call.

Year One Hundred

Jenny dashed around the corner of the building and waited with her back pressed against the brick wall. Cautiously, she peeked around the corner and saw the lion like thing striding purposefully down the street.

Well, it looked like a lion except it was twice the size and had feathers instead of fur. And bigger teeth.

All Jenny had to do was keep it from killing people until the planet's equivalent of animal control arrived. If it didn't kill anyone it would be tranquilized. If just one person died (ironically excluding Jenny) the creature would be killed.

Jenny looked at the building across the street and looked at Wen, the human woman who was helping her distract the creature. Wen was in her early twenties and was the lion creature's zoo keeper from the zoo it had escaped. As soon as she had heard about the danger the creature was in she had volunteered to help Jenny.

Jenny held her gaze for a few seconds before nodding. Wen sprinted across the street and attracted the attention of the lion-thing. As soon as Wen reached her Jenny and took off running with her around the back of the building in front of them.

The made their way to the opposite side of the building and looked behind them at the creature who was running after them.

The two women prepared to dash across the street once again when they heard the sounds of sirens approaching. Jenny sighed in relief.

In almost no time at all the animal control people had safely tranquilized the creature and began to prepare the creature for transport.

"Thank you," Wen said sincerely, "for helping us."

Jenny shrugged. "It's what I do," she said with a smile. She hesitated and considered something for a moment. "You're very good at this. Running, being chased by monsters, not letting things die . . . do you want to come with me?" Jenny showed her the Vortex Manipulator around her wrist. "Anywhere in Time and Space."

Wen smiled for a moment but shook her head. "I can't, Jenny. I'm sorry. I would love to," she said with a wistful sigh, "but I have a job, a life, friends. I have to stay here."

Jenny's face fell, but she nodded in understanding. "Alright, then," she said after a few moments, "have an amazing life."

Wen smiled. "I will. You too," she called as Jenny disappeared in a flash of light.

It was fine. Really it was. Because while Jenny was lonely, she only wanted to travel with one person. Her father.


End file.
